<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Karasuno, Fight? by icantdecideonausername</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/28819545">Karasuno, Fight?</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/icantdecideonausername/pseuds/icantdecideonausername'>icantdecideonausername</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Haikyuu!!</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Fluff, Group chat, Karasuno, Karasuno Family, Language, Sleepovers, chatfic, fluff if you squint, groupchat, its literally so small but still, minor injury</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>In-Progress</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2021-01-17</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2021-01-23</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-13 11:42:32</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Teen And Up Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>2</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>2,617</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/28819545</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/icantdecideonausername/pseuds/icantdecideonausername</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>JUST ANOTHER HAIKYUU CHATFIC BC SEROTONIN<br/>rated teen for language?<br/>Updates on Sundays :)<br/>...</p><p>Ennoshita: <br/>Daichi this is a mistake omg</p><p>Hinata: <br/>omg a group chat!!!!!!! o(≧▽≦)o</p><p>Kageyama:<br/>wtf is that hinata</p><p>Tsukishima Kei has left the group.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Hinata Shouyou/Kageyama Tobio, Sawamura Daichi/Sugawara Koushi, Tsukishima Kei/Yamaguchi Tadashi, others if you squint</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>14</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>75</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>1. Karasuno, Fight?</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>hi friends!!! this is my first time posting on this site instead of just reading!!!!<br/> i live off comments and kudos :)</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <em>
    <span>9:09pm</span>
  </em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>
    <span>Sawamura Daichi created group.</span>
  </em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>
    <span>Sawamura Daichi added Sugawara Koushi, Asahi Azumane, Kiyoko Shimizu, Ennoshita Chikara, Kinoshita Hisashi, Narita Kazuhito, Tanaka Ryuunosuke, Kageyama Tobio, Tsukishima Kei, Hinata Shouyou, Yamaguchi Tadashi, and Yachi Hitoka!</span>
  </em>
</p><p> </p><p><em><span>Sawamura Daichi named group</span></em> <span>“</span><b>Karasuno, Fight?</b><span>”</span></p><p>
  <em>
    <span>Sawamura Daichi named group</span>
  </em>
  <span> “</span>
  <b>Karasuno, Fight!”</b>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>
    <span>9:10pm</span>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <b>Karasuno, Fight! </b>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <b>Daichi: </b>
</p><p>
  <span>Welcome, all! I created this group so that we can all relay information and communicate with each other easily. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>There are a few rules that I want to go over for this group:</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <b>Sugawara: </b>
</p><p>
  <span>lol the “karasuno, fight?” im dead</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>
    <span>Sugawara changed their name to </span>
  </em>
  <em>
    <span>Suga.</span>
  </em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <b>Ennoshita: </b>
</p><p>
  <span>Daichi this is a mistake omg</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <b>Hinata: </b>
</p><p>
  <span>omg a group chat!!!!!!! </span>
  <span>o(≧▽≦)o</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <b>Kageyama:</b>
</p><p>
  <span>wtf is that hinata</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>
    <span>Tsukishima Kei has left the group.</span>
  </em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <b>Kageyama:</b>
</p><p>
  <span>thnk god hes gone </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>
    <span>Sawamura Daichi added Tsukishima Kei!</span>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <span>Tsukishima Kei has left the group.</span>
  </em>
  <em>
    <span><br/>
</span>
  </em>
  <em>
    <span>Sawamura Daichi added Tsukishima Kei!</span>
  </em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <b>Yamaguchi: </b>
</p><p>
  <span>Tsukki omg stop ))): </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>
    <span>Tsukishima Kei has left the group.</span>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <span>Sawamura Daichi added Tsukishima Kei!</span>
  </em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <b>Daichi: </b>
</p><p>
  <span>Rule 1: No one leaves the group chat.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Looking at you, Tsukishima.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>This is important so that Suga and myself don’t have to track each one of you down to give you guys information anymore. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Also, it’s good for team bonding! </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <b>Tsukishima:</b>
</p><p>
  <span>Ew. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <b>Daichi:</b>
</p><p>
  <span>Rule 2: Be nice to each other in the group chat. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <b>Suga:</b>
</p><p>
  <span>yeah y’all cyberbullying will NOT be tolerated!</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <b>Tanaka:</b>
</p><p>
  <span>UM GUYS??</span>
</p><p>
  <span>YOU GUYS</span>
</p><p>
  <span>YOU FORGOT NOYA</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>
    <span>Tanaka Ryuunosuke added Nishinoya Yuu!</span>
  </em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <b>Tanaka:</b>
</p><p>
  <span>YOU GUYS FORGOT MY BRO</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <b>Nishinoya:</b>
</p><p>
  <span>BROS WTF</span>
</p><p>
  <span>))))):</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <b>Hinata: </b>
</p><p>
  <span>noya-senpai!!! were so sorry!!! ):</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <b>Daichi: </b>
</p><p>
  <span>Oh! I’m so sorry Nishinoya. It was just an accident! But we’re all happy to have you here now.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>
    <span>Nishinoya Yuu changed their name to </span>
  </em>
  <em>
    <span><span class="u">NOYATHUNDER</span>.</span>
  </em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <b>NOYATHUNDER:</b>
</p><p>
  <span>i GUESS i forgive you guys.,..,,,,,, ur on thin FUCKIN ice tho </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <b>Asahi</b>
  <span>:</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Noya, that’s not very nice…</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <b>NOYATHUNDER:</b>
</p><p>
  <span>well,,,,,,,,neither is FORGETTING THE GUARDIAN DEITY OF KARASUNO NOW IS IT</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>
    <span>NOYATHUNDER named group </span>
  </em>
  <span>“</span>
  <b>suck my dick</b>
  <span>”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <b>Narita:</b>
</p><p>
  <span>Noya why are you like this </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>
    <span>Sawamura Daichi named group </span>
  </em>
  <span>“</span>
  <b>CROWS</b>
  <span>”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <b>Daichi: </b>
</p><p>
  <span>Noya. If you don’t stop I will have you doing burpees for all of morning practice.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <b>NOYATHUNDER:</b>
</p><p>
  <span>okay dad </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <b>Suga:</b>
</p><p>
  <span>lmAO YOU RIGHT HE IS A DAD</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <b>Kinoshita:</b>
</p><p>
  <span>im putting this gc on mute bc yall are already on my last mf nerve</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <b>Narita:</b>
</p><p>
  <span>Same</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>
    <span>Daichi Sawamura changed their name to </span>
  </em>
  <em>
    <span>Father.</span>
  </em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <b>Tanaka:</b>
</p><p>
  <span>DAICHI DID you JUST</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <b>NOYATHUNDER:</b>
</p><p>
  <span>DAICHI</span>
</p><p>
  <span>u MEMED</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <b>Father:</b>
</p><p>
  <span>I am a man of many skills. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Now. Rule 3: Please, for the love of all that is good and holy, do NOT spam this chat during ungodly hours. If I wake up to chaos at 3am I will kill you.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>And also, none of you should even be awake at 3am.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>You should be getting 8 hours of sleep.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <b>Kageyama:</b>
</p><p>
  <span>ok dad</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <b>Hinata:</b>
</p><p>
  <span>me??? up at 3am????? never hahhahahahahaha </span>
  <span>|ʘ‿ʘ)╯</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <b>Suga:</b>
</p><p>
  <span>kageyama im deceased. ur not allowed to be this funny</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <b>Tsukishima:</b>
</p><p>
  <span>He isn’t.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>
    <span>Kageyama Tobio has left the group. </span>
  </em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <b>Ennoshita: </b>
</p><p>
  <span>Rule #2 be nice to eachother in the gc</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <b>NOYATHUNDER:</b>
</p><p>
  <span>bruh ennoshita was READY</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>
    <span>Hinata Shouyou added Kageyama Tobio!</span>
  </em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <b>Hinata:</b>
</p><p>
  <span>bakageyama you cant escape!!!!!!</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <b>Ennoshita: </b>
</p><p>
  <span>Rule #1 no leaving the gc</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <b>Kageyama:</b>
</p><p>
  <span>well i wold stay if shittyshima wasnt shitty</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <b>Tsukishima:</b>
</p><p>
  <span>Ooh, burn.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <b>Tanaka:</b>
</p><p>
  <span>TSUKKI MAN I CANTASHAKJDFK</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <b>Ennoshita:</b>
</p><p>
  <span>I wanna say Rule #2 be nice to eachother in the gc but like… </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <b>NOYATHUNDER:</b>
</p><p>
  <span>lololol i love how ennoshita is just so ready to pull out the rules</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <b>Suga:</b>
</p><p>
  <span>ANYWAY</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Daichi and I have been wanting to plan a team bonding night before we go to nekoma next weekend:))))</span>
</p><p>
  <span>So !!! what would you guys want to do?????</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <b>Asahi: </b>
</p><p>
  <span>Aww! That’s so sweet!</span>
  <span><br/>
<br/>
</span>
</p><p>
  <b>Hinata:</b>
</p><p>
  <span>WE SHOULD PLAY VOLLEYBALL</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <b>NOYATHUNDER:</b>
  
</p><p>
  <span>Hinata we do that everyday</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <b>Hinata: </b>
</p><p>
  <span>yes and we all love it so much ((((((-:</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <b>Suga:</b>
</p><p>
  <span>SLKJDFJDFKLJ HINATA I LOVE YOU YOURE SO PRECIOUS AKJHFHD </span>
</p><p>
  <span>but no </span>
</p><p>
  <span>we’re not playing volleyball for this honey</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <b>Hinata:</b>
</p><p>
  <span>:-(</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <b>Kageyama:</b>
</p><p>
  <span>dumbss </span>
</p><p>
  <span>we should go paintballing</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <b>NOYATHUNDER:</b>
</p><p>
  <span>paiNTBALLING YES </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <b>Tsukishima:</b>
</p><p>
  <span>Paintballing, no.</span>
  <span><br/>
<br/>
</span>
</p><p>
  <b>Tanaka: </b>
</p><p>
  <span>ill whoop all ur asses scrubs</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <b>Ennoshita:</b>
</p><p>
  <span>I feel like paintballing is a bad idea because i just know hinata is gonna get hurt</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <b>Tsukishima:</b>
  
</p><p>
  <span>Suddenly I’m in favor of paintball.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <b>Yamaguchi:</b>
</p><p>
  <span>Tsukki mean!!!!!</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <b>Asahi:</b>
</p><p>
  <span>I also feel like someone</span>
</p><p>
  <span>*cough Hinata cough*</span>
</p><p>
  <span>will get hurt.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <b>Hinata:</b>
</p><p>
  <span>uwahhhhhh why would it be me?!?</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <b>Suga:</b>
</p><p>
  <span>so we’re NOT doing paintball :)</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <b>Hinata:</b>
</p><p>
  <span>)-:</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <b>Kageyama:</b>
</p><p>
  <span>stop pouting dumbass</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <b>Tsukishima:</b>
</p><p>
  <span>Oh my GOD. Get a ROOM.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <b>Father:</b>
</p><p>
  <span>ANYWAY.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>How about a little get-together sleepover at my house?</span>
</p><p>
  <span>We can watch movies.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <b>Tanaka: </b>
</p><p>
  <span>Ohohhooh????</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <b>NOYATHUNDER:</b>
</p><p>
  <span>hmmmmm is this a PARTY i smell </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <b>Father:</b>
</p><p>
  <span>No alcohol and/or illegal substances will be at this GET-TOGETHER, but sure! :)</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <b>Hinata:</b>
</p><p>
  <span>omgomgomgomg my first high school sleepover !!!!!!! </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <b>Suga: </b>
</p><p>
  <span>literally so precious I love you hinata </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <b>Hinata:</b>
</p><p>
  <span>(´∀｀)♡</span>
</p><p>
  <span>i love you more suga!!!!!!!!!!!!</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <b>Kageyama:</b>
  
</p><p>
  <span>hahahaha anyway</span>
</p><p>
  <span>can i bring the movies</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <b>Hinata:</b>
</p><p>
  <span>OMg you should bring that creepy one about the button eyes ashdfahsflja </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <b>Kageyama:</b>
</p><p>
  <span>okat </span>
</p><p>
  <span>but you cant get scared this time</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <b>Father:</b>
  
</p><p>
  <span>Sure, Kageyama! Noya and Tanaka, can you bring some games? Board games or video games are fine. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <b>NOYATHUNDER: </b>
</p><p>
  <span>yesabsolutely </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <b>Tanaka: </b>
</p><p>
  <span>im def bringing mario cart ::::::::)</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <b>Ennoshita: </b>
</p><p>
  <span>@Kinoshita Hisashi @Narita Kazuhito you guys should make those pigs-in-blanket things!!!!</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <b>Narita:</b>
</p><p>
  <span>Okie</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <b>Kinoshita:</b>
</p><p>
  <span>Fine</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <b>Asahi:</b>
</p><p>
  <span>I can bring pizza?</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <b>Tsukishima:</b>
</p><p>
  <span>Yamaguchi and I can bring some food, too.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <b>Suga:</b>
</p><p>
  <span>perfect!!! and daichi and me can bring the drinks!!!</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <b>Yachi:</b>
</p><p>
  <span>Am I invited?</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <b>Father:</b>
</p><p>
  <span>Absolutely, Yachi! I have a guest bedroom for you and Kiyoko to share if you’d like to spend the night. The rest of us will be on futons in my living room.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <b>Yachi:</b>
</p><p>
  <span>That sounds nice, thank you, Captain!!!!!!! I can also bring some movies if you guys like Studio Ghibli?</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <b>Yamaguchi:</b>
</p><p>
  <span>OMG PLSPLSPLS</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <b>Kiyoko:</b>
</p><p>
  <span>I can come, but I’m afraid I can’t spend the night. I have to tutor early in the morning.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <b>Father:</b>
</p><p>
  <span>No problem, Shimizu.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <b>Tanaka:</b>
</p><p>
  <span>Our beautiful Kiyoko is gracing us with her presence. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <b>NOYATHUNDER:</b>
</p><p>
  <span>We truly are blessed. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <b>Father:</b>
</p><p>
  <span>Can I just get a confirmation from everyone that you’ll all be at my house this Saturday, at 7 pm?</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <b>Suga:</b>
</p><p>
  <span>obvs!!!!!!</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <b>Asahi:</b>
</p><p>
  <span>Of course</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <b>Hinata:</b>
</p><p>
  <span>yes im so excited im gonna pee (≧∀≦)</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <b>Kageyama:</b>
</p><p>
  <span>yes </span>
</p><p>
  <span>hinata what</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <b>Hinata:</b>
</p><p>
  <span>its just something kenma says :-)</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <b>Kageyama:</b>
</p><p>
  <span>weird but ok</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <b>Tsukishima:</b>
</p><p>
  <span>I guess.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <b>Yamaguchi:</b>
  <span><br/>
</span>
  <span>I’ll be there! </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <b>Tanaka:</b>
</p><p>
  <span>YES CAPTAIN ANYTHING FOR YOU DADDY DAICHI</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <b>NOYATHUNDER:</b>
  <span><br/>
</span>
  <span>SAME HERE</span>
  <span><br/>
<br/>
</span>
</p><p>
  <b>Ennoshita:</b>
</p><p>
  <span>I’ll be there too.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Hold on, I gotta tag Narita and Kinoshita. They muted the group. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>@Kinoshita Hisashi @Narita Kazuhito</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <b>Kinoshita:</b>
</p><p>
  <span>yes ill be there!!!!!</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <b>Narita: </b>
</p><p>
  <span>Yup. Daichi, can you send youre address again</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <b>Tsukishima:</b>
  <span><br/>
</span>
  <span>*your.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <b>Yachi:</b>
</p><p>
  <span>Yes!!</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <b>Kiyoko:</b>
</p><p>
  <span>Yes.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>
    <span>Father sent their Current Location.</span>
  </em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <b>Father: </b>
</p><p>
  <span>That’s my address. I’ll see you all tomorrow morning for practice!</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Goodnight! :-)</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>…</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>
    <span>3:07am</span>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <b>CROWS</b>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <b>Tanaka:</b>
  
</p><p>
  <span>so are we just gonna ignor that kageyama and shorty have hung out???? and watched movies before????? </span>
</p><p>
  <span>like.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>hianta knows what movies he has???? </span>
</p><p>
  <span>and is afraid of coraline?????</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <b>Hinata:</b>
</p><p>
  <span>lol we hang out most weekends!!!!!</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Kageyama’s parents are gone most of the time and i dont want him to be lonely!</span>
</p><p>
  <span>and he helps me with volleyball</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <b>Tanaka: </b>
</p><p>
  <span>this is so cute im gonna cry</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <b>Hinata:</b>
</p><p>
  <span>why ???</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <b>Suga:</b>
</p><p>
  <span>Hinata youre my most precious son. </span>
</p><p>
  <span><br/>
</span>
  <b>Ennoshita:</b>
</p><p>
  <span>“Rule 3: Please, for the love of all that is good and holy, do NOT spam this chat during ungodly hours. If I wake up to chaos at 3am I will kill you.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>yall </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <b>Tanaka: </b>
</p><p>
  <span>but ennoshita</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Ur awake rn</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <b>Ennoshita:</b>
</p><p>
  <span>…</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <b>Suga:</b>
</p><p>
  <span>lmao but really guys go to bed or daichi is gonna get MAD</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>…</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>6:11 am</em>
</p><p>
  <b>CROWS</b>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <b>Father:</b>
</p><p>
  <span>...Tanaka, Ennoshita, Hinata, and Suga. You’re all running extra laps. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <b>Hinata: </b>
</p><p>
  <span>(=_=)</span>
</p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0002"><h2>2. Chapter 2</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>hey, y'all!!<br/>Again, kudos and comments are what fuels both my ego and my heart :)</p><p>Here's the address if you wanna listen to the HQ playlist I have on spotify :)<br/>https://open.spotify.com/playlist/35yoyZKLRguKwGmCYJ7etE?si=MSEwrK6DSciejZ8HZtJ-tg</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <span>12:03 am</span>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <span>Hinata Shouyou named group </span>
  </em>
  <b>
    <em>“ </em>
  </b>
  <b>i have a question”</b>
  <span>.</span>
</p><p>
  <b>i have a question</b>
</p><p> </p><p> </p><p>
  <b>Hinata: </b>
</p><p>
  <span>i have a question</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <b>Tsukishima:</b>
</p><p>
  <span>Gee, I wonder how we could have figured that one out.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <b>Father: </b>
</p><p>
  <span>Hinata, it’s getting late. Did you finish your homework?</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <b>Kageyama:</b>
</p><p>
  <span>when dose he ever finish his hmwk</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <b>Hinata:</b>
</p><p>
  <span>like u have room to speak! and for ur inFORMATION DAD yes i did finish my homework</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <b>Suga:</b>
</p><p>
  <span>whats your question hinata?</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <b>Yamaguchi:</b>
</p><p>
  <span>^^</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <b>Hinata: </b>
</p><p>
  <span>ummmm actually nevermind on that hahahahahaha ｜。・）</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <b>Tsukishima: </b>
</p><p>
  <span>What a waste of time.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <b>Kageyama: </b>
</p><p>
  <span>what is it dumbass</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <b>Hinata:</b>
</p><p>
  <span>I was just thinking about colors and how we all see color differentlyy in our brains right?</span>
  <b></b>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <b>Father: </b>
</p><p>
  <span>I suppose.</span>
  <b></b>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <b>Hinata:</b>
</p><p>
  <span>so what if my brain sees the color red red as how you see the color blue and my brain processes it that way but I learned to associate blue with warm things and red with cold things  (O∆O)</span>
</p><p>
  <span> (・・?)  like when you describe something as red i really just see blue an d we never see color the same way</span>
</p><p>
  <span>what if??!?!?????</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <b>Tsukishima:</b>
</p><p>
  <span>What the fuck.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <b>Kageyama:</b>
</p><p>
  <span>i dont understand</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <b>Hinata:</b>
</p><p>
  <span>likw what if what i see as red, your brain sees as blue???????  O.o</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <b>Suga:</b>
</p><p>
  <span>hinata, i think you should get some rest.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <b>Father:</b>
</p><p>
  <span>I agree. Hinata, if you message this chat after 1am then you’re not allowed to participate in practice in the morning. You really need to get more sleep.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <b>Hinata:</b>
</p><p>
  <span>OKAY GOODNIGHT but we can talk more about it tomorrow!!!!!!!!</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <b>Tsukishima:</b>
</p><p>
  <span>No, we can’t.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <b>Kageyama: </b>
</p><p>
  <span>gnight dumbass </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>… </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>2:36 am</span>
</p><p>
  <b>i have a question</b>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <b>Yamaguchi:</b>
</p><p>
  <span>Omg what if what I see as orange, other people see as purple????</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <b>Tsukishima:</b>
</p><p>
  <span>Shut up, Yamaguchi. Go to bed.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <b>Yamaguchi:</b>
</p><p>
  <span>Ur probs right. Goodnight Tsukki :)))</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <b>Tsukishima:</b>
</p><p>
  <span>Goodnight. :-)</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <b>Ennoshita:</b>
</p><p>
  <span>ruLE #3 DONT SPAM THE GC AT 3AM YALL</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <b>Yamaguchi:</b>
</p><p>
  <span>Well fyi its not 3am its 2:38 and im going to bed!! (σ･ω･)σ  GOODNIGHT</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>… </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>5:49 am</span>
</p><p>
  <b>i have a question</b>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <b>Hinata:</b>
</p><p>
  <span>kageyama </span>
</p><p>
  <span>ka geyamaaaaaa</span>
</p><p>
  <span>KAGEYAMA</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <b>Tsukishima:</b>
</p><p>
  <span>How do you have this much energy so early in the morning?</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <b>Hinata:</b>
</p><p>
  <span>i just want kageyama to toss to me before practice !!!!!!!</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <b>Yamaguchi:</b>
</p><p>
  <span>Have you tried calling him instead of blowing up the gc?</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <b>Hinata:</b>
</p><p>
  <span>YES BUT HE WONT ANSWER</span>
</p><p>
  <span>kageyama </span>
</p><p>
  <span>kageyama</span>
</p><p>
  <span>kageyama</span>
</p><p>
  <span>KAGEYAMA</span>
</p><p>
  <span>k a g e y a m a</span>
</p><p>
  <span>K A G E Y A M A</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <b>Tsukishima:</b>
</p><p>
  <span>I don’t know if you’re aware, but he’s still not answering.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <b>Ennoshita:</b>
</p><p>
  <span>I think I see why Narita and Kinoshita put this gc on mute…</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>
    <span>Hinata Shouyou named group </span>
  </em>
  <b>“kageyamaaaaaaaaa”</b>
  <span>.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <b>Hinata:</b>
</p><p>
  <span>kageyammaaaaaaaaa</span>
</p><p>
  <span>SLEEPYAMA WakE Up</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <b>Suga:</b>
</p><p>
  <span>hinata i guess you win at answering your texts on time :)</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <b>Hinata:</b>
</p><p>
  <span>YES im so much better at answering my messages than kageyama is :-)))))</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <b>Kageyama:</b>
</p><p>
  <span>im awake </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <b>Hinata:</b>
</p><p>
  <span>KAGEYAMA TOSS TO ME</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <b>Kageyama: </b>
</p><p>
  <span>ok omw</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <b>Father:</b>
</p><p>
  <span>So simple. So easily motivated.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <b>Suga:</b>
</p><p>
  <span>(´ω｀*)</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>… </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>8:43 pm</span>
</p><p>
  <b>kageyamaaaaaaaaa</b>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <b>Father:</b>
</p><p>
  <span>Great practice today everyone! I’m excited to see you all tomorrow. Don’t forget to bring a change of clothes, any toiletries you need, and anything else you wanna add to the party fun. (✿◠‿◠)</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <b>NOYATHUNDER:</b>
</p><p>
  <span>ALERT ALERT ALERT ALERT</span>
</p><p>
  <span>GUYS</span>
</p><p>
  <span>DAICHI USED AN EMOJI</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <b>Tanaka:</b>
</p><p>
  <span>DADDY DAICHI WERE SO PROUD </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <b>NOYATHUNDER:</b>
</p><p>
  <span>(★≧▽^))★☆</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <b>Tanaka:</b>
</p><p>
  <span>(ﾉ◕ヮ◕)ﾉ*:･ﾟ✧</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <b>Hinata:</b>
</p><p>
  <span>omg i love emojis!!!!! </span>
</p><p>
  <span>ʕ￫ᴥ￩ʔ  (-_☆)V  (♥ω♥*)</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <b>Kageyama:</b>
</p><p>
  <span>i hate it</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <b>Tsukishima:</b>
</p><p>
  <span>I agree.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <b>Father:</b>
</p><p>
  <span>Suga taught me how to use it. It feels a little silly.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <b>Suga:</b>
</p><p>
  <span>(b~_^)b</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <b>Yamaguchi:</b>
</p><p>
  <span>I like it!!!!</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <b>Tsukishima:</b>
</p><p>
  <span>They’re okay, I guess. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <b>Yamaguchi:</b>
</p><p>
  <span> :-)</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <b>Hinata:</b>
</p><p>
  <span>so are we just ignoring that tanaka called captain daddy daichi!??!?!?!?</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <b>Suga:</b>
</p><p>
  <span>it suits him</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <b>Kageyama:</b>
</p><p>
  <span>i-</span>
</p><p>
  <span>… </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>5:30 pm</span>
</p><p>
  <b>kageyamaaaaaaaaa</b>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <span>Hinata Shouyou named group</span>
  </em>
  <span> “</span>
  <b>PARTY TIME BABY</b>
  <span>”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <b>Hinata:</b>
</p><p>
  <span>kageyama im here!!!!!!!!</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <b>Tanaka:</b>
</p><p>
  <span>bros you can message each other outside of this group yk </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <b>Hinata:</b>
</p><p>
  <span>yeah but kageyama only ever responds when its in the group</span>
</p><p>
  <span>i think he gets embarrassed bc other people will know if he leaves me on read</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <b>Kageyama:</b>
</p><p>
  <span>im omw out dumbass</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>… </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>6:45 pm</span>
</p><p>
  <b>PARTY TIME BABY</b>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <b>Suga:</b>
</p><p>
  <span>asahi and i are here!!!</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <b>Father:</b>
</p><p>
  <span>Door is open. :)</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <b>Asahi:</b>
</p><p>
  <span>:)</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <b>NOYATHUNDER:</b>
</p><p>
  <span>Tanaka and i are almost there!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <b>Tsukishima:</b>
</p><p>
  <span>Tadashi and I are picking up Yachi right now. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>… </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>6:54 pm</span>
</p><p>
  <b>PARTY TIME BABY</b>
</p><p>
  <b>Ennoshita:</b>
</p><p>
  <span>I’m here with all the rest of the 2nd years!!!</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <b>Father:</b>
</p><p>
  <span>Come on in. All we’re missing is our freak duo. Hurry up Kageyama and Hinata!</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>… </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>7:00 pm</span>
</p><p>
  <b>PARTY TIME BABY</b>
</p><p>
  <b>Father:</b>
</p><p>
  <span>Kageyama?</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Hinata?</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>… </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>7:06 pm</span>
</p><p>
  <b>PARTY TIME BABY</b>
</p><p>
  <b>Suga:</b>
</p><p>
  <span>where are you two? we’re a little worried. :/</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>… </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>7:09 pm</span>
</p><p>
  <b>PARTY TIME BABY</b>
</p><p>
  <b>Kageyama:</b>
</p><p>
  <span>were like 2 min away sorry</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <b>Suga:</b>
</p><p>
  <span>thats okay. what happened?</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <b>Hinata:</b>
</p><p>
  <span>KAGEYAMA PUSHED ME</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <b>Kageyama:</b>
</p><p>
  <span>dumbass fell down the hill by my house trying to race </span>
</p><p>
  <span>NO THATS NOT WHAT HAPPENED</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <b>Father:</b>
</p><p>
  <span>KAGEYAMA TOBIO</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <b>NOYATHUNDER:</b>
</p><p>
  <span>daichi didnt use good grammar AND he had all caps omg run kags!!!!!</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <b>Hinata:</b>
</p><p>
  <span>im kidding, he didnt push me, but i did fall off my bike. im ok tho!!!!!! promise (･ω･)b </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Why do yall think dummyama would push me?????</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <b>Tsukishima:</b>
</p><p>
  <span>You’re kidding, right?</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <b>Kageyama:</b>
</p><p>
  <span>were here now :)</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <b>S</b>
  <b>uga:</b>
</p><p>
  <span>kaGEYAMA USED AN EMOJI MY HEART IS (o^^)o o(^^o)</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>… </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>8:40 pm</span>
</p><p>
  <b>PARTY TIME BABY</b>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <span>NOYATHUNDER named group</span>
  </em>
  <span> “</span>
  <b>HINATA IS MARIOKART KING</b>
  <span>”.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>… </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>9:47 pm</span>
</p><p>
  <b>HINATA IS MARIOKART KING</b>
</p><p>
  <span><em>Suga named group</em> “</span>
  <b>yall are scaredy cats</b>
  <span>”.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <b>Hinata:</b>
</p><p>
  <span>KAGEYAMA BROUGHT TEXAS CHAIN SAW MASACAR</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <b>Tsukishima:</b>
</p><p>
  <span>Masacar.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <b>NOYATHUNDER:</b>
</p><p>
  <span>masacar </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <b>Tanaka:</b>
</p><p>
  <span>MASACAR</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <b>Hinata:</b>
</p><p>
  <span>stop cyberbullying me</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>
    <span>NOYATHUNDER named group</span>
  </em>
  <span> “</span>
  <b>masacar</b>
  <span>”.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <b>Hinata:</b>
</p><p>
  <span>aaaaaaAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>...</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>10:15 pm</span>
</p><p>
  <b>masacar</b>
</p><p>
  <b>Kiyoko:</b>
</p><p>
  <span>Thank you again for having me, Daichi. And thank you for walking me out, Tanaka and Noya.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <b>Father:</b>
</p><p>
  <span>Not a problem at all, Shimizu! Thank you for coming! :)</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <b>NOYATHUNDER:</b>
</p><p>
  <span>ANYTHING FOR YOU KIYOKO</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <b>Tanaka:</b>
</p><p>
  <span>KIYOKO WE MISS YOU ALREADY</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>...</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>12:32 pm</span>
</p><p>
  <b>masacar</b>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <span>Kageyama named group</span>
  </em>
  <span> “</span>
  <b>hinata is baby</b>
  <span>”.</span>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <span>Kageyama named group “</span>
  </em>
  <b>hinata is a baby”</b>
  <em>
    <span>.</span>
  </em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <b>Hinata:</b>
</p><p>
  <span>UAAHAHAHAHJ AM NOT </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <b>NOYATHUNDER:</b>
</p><p>
  <span>awwww shouyou IS baby</span>
</p><p>
  <span>that movie was creepy tho bro</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <b>Asahi:</b>
</p><p>
  <span>I will never look at buttons the same way…</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <b>Yamaguchi:</b>
</p><p>
  <span>it looks so cute with the art and the beginning but its SO SO SO CREEPY</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <b>Tsukishima:</b>
</p><p>
  <span>It wasn’t that bad. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <b>Daichi:</b>
</p><p>
  <span>Get off your phones! Last movie before we call it a night. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <b>Hinata:</b>
</p><p>
  <span>OKAY DAD</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>...</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>8:08 am</span>
</p><p>
  <b>hinata is a baby</b>
</p><p>
  <b>Ennoshita:</b>
</p><p>
  <span>Sorry we had to leave so early, Daichi!</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <b>Father:</b>
</p><p>
  <span>No worries at all! Let me know when you three make it home safe!</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <b>Narita: </b>
</p><p>
  <span>we will</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>...</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>11:36 am</span>
</p><p>
  <b>hinata is a baby</b>
</p><p>
  <b>Hinata:</b>
</p><p>
  <span>THANK YOU DAICHI THAT WAS SO MUCH FUN</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <b>Kageyama:</b>
</p><p>
  <span>thank u captain</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <b>Father:</b>
</p><p>
  <span>I’m glad you two had fun!</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <b>Suga:</b>
</p><p>
  <span>be safe getting home hinata!</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <b>Kageyama:</b>
</p><p>
  <span>dont worry ill make sur he gets home safe :)</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <b>NOYATHUNDER:</b>
</p><p>
  <span>awwwwwww </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <b>Hinata:</b>
</p><p>
  <span>i’ll tell you guys if kageyama pushes me again</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <b>Kageyama:</b>
</p><p>
  <span>i literally diDNT PUSH HIM</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <b>Tsukishima:</b>
</p><p>
  <span>I don’t know. Sounds an awful lot like what someone who did push him would say.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <b>Suga:</b>
</p><p>
  <span>tsukishima is living for the chaos in this chat and so am i </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>...</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>1:35 pm</span>
</p><p>
  <b>hinata is a baby</b>
</p><p>
  <b>Yamaguchi:</b>
</p><p>
  <span>thanks again daichi!!!! that was so much fun. we should hang out more as a team outside of practice!!</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <b>Hinata:</b>
</p><p>
  <span>omgomgomgomgomgomg!! we SHOULD</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <b>Tsukishima:</b>
</p><p>
  <span>It was nice to not wake up to messages in this chat at 3am, for once.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <b>Tanaka</b>
  <span>:</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Tsukki man why dont you just mute the gc if it bothers you?</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <b>Tsukishima:</b>
</p><p>
  <span>…</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <b>Yamaguchi:</b>
</p><p>
  <span>its bc he actually secretly likes u all and he wants to make sure everyone is safe ♡＾▽＾♡</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <b>Suga:</b>
</p><p>
  <span>TSUKKI</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <b>Asahi:</b>
</p><p>
  <span>I might cry…</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <b>Hinata:</b>
</p><p>
  <span>MEANYSHIMA DOES LOVE US</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>
    <span>Tsukishima Kei has left the chat.</span>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <span>Ennoshita Chikara added Tsukishima Kei!</span>
  </em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <b>Ennoshita:</b>
</p><p>
  <span>Tsukki you can’t escape our love for you OR the gc :)))</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <b>Tsukishima:</b>
</p><p>
  <span>…</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Fine. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>I   g u e s s   I love you guys.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>
    <span>Father named group</span>
  </em>
  <span> “</span>
  <b>Tsukki Loves Us</b>
  <span>!”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>...</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>3:39 am</span>
</p><p>
  <b>Tsukki Loves Us!</b>
</p><p>
  <b>Hinata:</b>
</p><p>
  <span>slfjasjkdflkasjdfas are you guys also still thinking about thOSE BUTTON EYES</span>
</p><p>
  <span>and when the other mother was a SPIDER</span>
</p><p>
  <span>AND THE OLD LADIES AKLSDHFADJAJKSDJKLFASDFJKN AAAAAAAA</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <b>Tsukishima:</b>
</p><p>
  <span>Well, peace in this chat didn’t last for long.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <b>Yamaguchi:</b>
</p><p>
  <span>i wasnt but im thinking about it now THANKS HINATA （／．＼）</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <b>Kageyama:</b>
</p><p>
  <span>go to bed dumbass</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <b>Father:</b>
</p><p>
  <span>Seriously. How do you have so much energy, Hinata?</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <b>Hinata:</b>
</p><p>
  <span>IM SCARED OF THE OTHER MOTHER SHE FUELS MY PANIC ENERGY</span>
</p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>im both creeped out by Coraline and OBSESSED with it at the same time :)</p><p>kudos and comments are much appreciated! again this is my first fanfic and i thrive on CONSTRUCTIVE crtiticism! </p><p>see ya next saturday! &lt;3</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>